


Little Things #55

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [55]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Cheesy photo session with Bambam





	Little Things #55

"Here!" you pull your boyfriend to the pretty pastel pink wall you found.

You're walking around town with Bambam, though his clothes doesn't seem to be just for walking around. After all, he's a celebrity and he needs to look good everytime he goes out. You're wearing a somehow matching outfit with him, but you're sure that he looks prettier than you.

Which is why you're dragging him to a potential photoshoot spot. Not for you, but for him.

"Stand there, my model. I'll take a good shot, I promise," you point at the well-lit part of the wall. "This will be Instagram-worthy."

"Okay, okay. I'll take your picture after."

"No need, silly. I'm doing this for you."

Bambam looks at you for a moment, and you both don't know what the other is thinking. Soon, he moves to stand on the place you said so.

"Wooh... so handsome," you say while taking pictures from different angles.

Bambam, a pro in modelling, doesn't even pose. His subtle and natural movements are enough to make him seem to be shooting for the front cover of a magazine. He gives a calculated smile, one that you approve with a squeal.

"This one looks great! They all do anyway, but you should upload this one," you show him the picture you like best.

"Okay, hold up," he takes the phone from you and makes few swipes. "Done."

A beat after he says it, your phone notifies you of his post. You quickly look at it and surprise yourself.

Yes, he did upload the picture you said. But along with it is your picture taken earlier, without you knowing.

_If your love were a grain of sand, mine would be a universe of beaches._

"Isn't this from The Princess Bride?" you recognize the quote he used as caption.

"I don't know. I just listed down cute captions I can put if I'll upload your picture."

You blush at the thought that a gorgeous man is planning to tell the world how much he's proud of you. Swiftly, you come up with an answer.

Bambam's phone lights up at the notification that you posted something too _._

_He's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same._

Along with that is a picture from your anniversary, when you managed to take the exact time Bambam turned to you with an innocent, child-like smile upon seeing the cat clothes you bought for him as gift. It's one of your most memorable moments.

"You know, you can always just tell me this instead of posting. No need to tell the world," he says with a sly smile.

You can actually guess what he's about to say. You roll your eyes. Way to ruin a sweet moment with his cockiness. "Yeah, cause you're _my world_ anyway."


End file.
